zero on vacation
by animizer
Summary: yuuki and Kaname invite Zero on a Vacation on a ranch in the mountains. Yuuki secretly sets him and another girl up named Nami Ameri, will this be the girl that will help him forget about Yuuki? Will he find someone that loves him back? AFTER THE LAST EPISODE OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT.
1. meet Nami

**HHEEEYYYY little Animizer lovers I hope you like this story I do.. not really I hate it.**

**anyway on with the story**

**animizer does not own Vampire Knight ( if I did Yuuki would end up with Zero not Kaname.)**

* * *

This_ is it, what if she is asking to come back?_ N_o I doubt it, she wouldn't do that to Kaname. Zero _kiryu sat on his bed staring at an envelope that said to Zero Kiryu from Yuuki Kuran. Sighing he opened it.

_Dear Zero, how is it there is the headmaster well? Are you well? I guess I have to get caught up on things. Well I have a question for you. Will you go to the mountain equestrian center with Kaname with I? It has to do with horses so I thought of you! We will be up there for a few months. We will pay for your ticket and all. PLEASE COME ZERO! Love Yuuki K._

_-Yuuki K., that's what I hate the only part. I will go only because there are horses, I'm not going to see her._

* * *

BEEP BEEP the car honking was getting a little on my nerve. And to make it worse, Yuuki was at my door. "Zero!" She yelled In my sensitive ear while launching herself at me to hug me. "I missed you Zero!" shrugging her off I mumbled.

"Looks different acts the same." I mumbled

" Are you happy to go? I thought you would like the idea because of the horses, Oh yay! Now we can go on picnics and dance and ride and..." I stopped listening way before that, but she went on and on about stuff we will **NOT** be doing. I was in the limo by then. I picked the very back to ride in. she talked the way there. When we got there I climbed out of the limo as fast as possible and stopped in my tracks. The smell here, it smelled like our barn, but stronger.

"Hehe see, I told you he would like it, we just have to introduce him to the girl." Yuuki whispered to Kaname I knew they were up to something. Kaname would not just sit well with me coming along.

"Howdy y'all" a man in a cowboy hat came at us and said. The man was funny looking he had a long pony white tail and a big nose

"Hehe howdy Mr. tain howa ya doin" Yuuki attempted with the best _cowgirl_ ascent she could do.

" Yuuki" a girl came up behind Mr. tain. She was beautiful, she had blonde hair down to her chest and shorts on that were black with a white tank top on. looking at her eyes that were pale blue, almost white I recognized the look they held. It looked familiar. She gave a little smirk to Yuuki and hugged her, but when she turned to Kaname there was pure hate in her eyes. "Kuran" she nodded.

"Ameri" he smirked and nodded back. Then she turned to me and looked me up and down, then turned and walked away. Turning to Yuuki I said

"I'm going to the barn" and turned and walked to the barn.

* * *

Once inside the scent got stronger. The barn looked newly built and had about 20 something stalls. Looking farther down the aisle way I saw Ameri with a black horse." Hey kota , what was she thinking bringing Kuran here? I didn't even know about the kid" Ignoring the kid insult. I stood there seeing if i could here anymore but she stopped talking.

" Talking to horses? I thought only I did that" Turning around and scowled and said " Eaves dropping I thought I only did that!"

Glaring at her I walked over to a bay mare I patted her muzzle " Not much of a talker huh?" she asked.

" Whats your problem with Kaname? I thought everyone loved him" I replied without looking at her.

"Do you like him?" she asked

Startled by the question I answered "No."

"Well then there you go,not everyone loathes him" she said then asked " Whats your name?"

" Zero Kiryu"

"My name is Nami Ameri" she said.

_tap-tap tap _"**ZERO! ****UGH ZERO! DID I SAY.. ** oh there you are, oh so you're talking to Nami" Yuuki rudely said as she ran in

"Pfft I wouldn't say talking as much as listening" Nami stated there was something about her that sounded and looked familiar but I don't know what.

"Well Zero's not much of a talker." Then looked at me and asked " Ready for me to show you your room" I nodded and walked out but stopped at the sound of voices. "Something about him Yuuki, just something is different, but I don't know what" Ameri whispered.

"You will like him Nami, you and him are so much alike, I bet you by the end of summer you will be in love with him." she said as she rolled out the word love. SHE_ WAS SETTING ME UP! I can't believe her, well I kinda can believe her doing this it's so like her! "_Zer- HEY WERE ARE YOU GOING ZERO!" Yuuki said as she chased after my retreating figure.

* * *

_How could I have trusted her? I knew from the first look Yukki gave me when I first met Nami. ugh I should have known! I have always loved Yukki, until she got fangs and long hair, it looked better short anyway , it matched her brown eyes perfectly and- " Z_ero is your name right?" looking up I saw Nami standing there how did she sneak up on me?

"What do you want?" I said looking away.

" Ouch! hard-hearted" she kneeled next to me her face soft and mysterious " Why would that be zero hmm?, wont you tell me? did something happen when you were young?" It startled me how did she know? sitting up straighter I had a look of curiosity on my face, giving up on trying to hide it. She put her palm to my forehead and closed her eyes " Did a sibling die? were your parents slaughtered? oh wait your sibling did not die did he or she come back to life did you have to kill them? Did your love one turn into a-" I swear my eyes are probably to size of japan itself!

" h- ho- how d- di-" I stuttered.

" Did i do that? I guess its been a gift I was born with" She said removing her hand.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked wondering why she didn't smell like one.

" No I hate vampires" she said matter of factly .

" I'm a vampire" I said my eyes getting cold.

"You don't seem like the kind I have to worry about." She said darkly

"I don't like vampires either" I don't know why but I now felt I could trust the girl. we talked all night about all different things. I opened up to her about things Yuuki didn't even know about. I think I might be able to deal with this trip all summer.

* * *

**hey guys I don't like how it ended at all.  
**

**please give me reviews, I love them sorry for all the mistakes I know that I have hiding.**

**love y'all **

**Peace!**


	2. sorry

**HHEEEYYYY little Animizer lovers I hope you like this story I do.. not really I hate it.**

**anyway on with the story...**

**animizer does not own Vampire Knight ( if I did Yuuki would end up with Zero not Kaname.)**

**warning this is a week after the last chapter Kay luv y'all**

* * *

"ZERO, ZERO, ZERO WHERE ARE YOU! ugh gosh men!" I have not seen Zero all day long. Looking at my watch I saw it was 7:09 PM. sighing I saw Nami walking out of the barn with her black horse, Kota, " Nami" I yelled running to her.

" Whats wrong Yuuki?" she said not even looking at me

" Gosh, you act so much like Zero, oh yea Zero!" I said remembering what I wanted to say.

this time not even answering, she turned to Kota and put his reins over his head and adjusted his saddle.

" Have you seen Zero today Nami?" I asked

"WHY WOULD I SEE THAT JERK." She turned around angrily and said. Then mumbled "Not like I would want to" ( **A/N you are probably like ' did i miss something but you will see soon trust me!)** She must have seen the shock on my face, because she huffed and turned around and mounted her horse. Without saying anything she galloped away.

"NAMI!" I screamed. Deciding to head back to the cabins, I turned only to run into the chest of a very pissed silver-haired vampire. " Zero! oh I was looking all over for you where were you? Why is Nami mad at you?" I thought I asked nicely, But I was starting to think the questions just pissed him off more.

" Just leave it"

"But-"

" I SAID LEAVE IT YUUKI" He yelled as he pushed me down. Falling down I was so surprised, he had never raised his voice at me before or pushed me down at that note. His eyes getting wide with surprise of what he just did he started to say.

"Yuuki I'm so-" be he was cut of by a really pissed off pure- blood appear in front of him and grab him by the his shirt. Standing up I put my hand on Kaname's shoulder and chest.

" Kaname don't it's not your place I'm a pure-blood so I can take care of myself" letting go of Zero he calmed down but just a little but that was because he was making Zero's hand twist with his powers so it broke. Screaming he cradled his wrist and gave Kaname a death glare. " KANAME!" I said horrified.

* * *

"KANAME!" The look on her face was priceless, yea it hurt, a lot. But why would I care, I deserved it. I pushed her down and yelled at her, The look on her face afterwards was pure fear. It killed me inside. Looking down at me she just glanced at my wrist and turned to Kuran." Fix him" she said pointing at me.

"Fix him yourself" Kaname said

" I can't I haven't had enough practice"

" Well not my problem" huffing I walked away into the woods , I needed time away from the siblings/lovers it made me wanna throw up.

Running through the woods I saw a willow tree in the distance. About to sit down something moved behind me. Turning around a black and white face looking at me. Nami's horse! Taking his reins I yelled. "NAMI!" No answer going back to the stables I was gonna get a horse and look for her.

* * *

Riding Kota was my way to get my mind off of things, Kota was a black mustang with a white face and white on his back left foot. We were walking through the woods, yea it was late for a ride it was just starting to get dark it was 8:28 PM. I was trying to get back to the barn when I saw a flash of silver. Hmm maybe its moonlight, it looked like that. Feeling Kota get tense underneath of me I looked around for what was scaring him. Patting his neck trying to calm him, he bolted leaving be behind. _This is a dream_. Thats all I could think of before blackness.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!  
**

**sorry!**

**I know I did not say why they were mad at each other you will find out next time on DUN DUN DUN**

**Zero on vacation**


End file.
